Dream Lover: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogitsune risks his life to save Mikazuki in battle, but his efforts are met with ridicule and ungratefulness. Convinced any show of his devotion will be in vain, Kogitsune settles on confessing his love to his "dream" Mikazuki... Cover Artist: 「nisso」の漫画 [pixiv]
The battlefield is a cruel and vicious place, filled with unimaginable horrors. Every Sword must maintain the highest level of situational awareness in order to keep their men, fellow Swords and themselves alive. In the heat of battle, every moment counts. Life-altering decisions are made in seconds, and sometimes with devastating consequences. But if a Sword is brave, and perhaps a little bit lucky, he might just save the life of a beloved comrade.

On this particular evening, the Swords belonging to the Saniwa sage, Izo Yamamoto, returned home victorious in battle. They were greeted with a feast of food and sake, arranged by their Saniwa's wife, Dahlia. Though these feasts often started out solemn and earnest, they ended with lively celebrations. The entire household, including friends and family from the neighboring towns, gathered in the citadel to not only mourn the glorious dead, but rejoice in the preservation of life and freedom for all mankind. In short, this would be a night to remember, especially for Kogitsunemaru…

"You couldn't swing a sword to save your life," Mikazuki mocked, smirking cruelly at Kogitsune. "Literally. You swing your blade like a hammer. It's a wonder you've managed to survive this long."

Kogitsune rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't flutter around the battlefield like a bloody fairy, doesn't make me any less lethal!"

"It's called finesse," Mikazuki winked. "If you had any, perhaps you wouldn't spend all your nights alone."

"Ouch," Tsurumaru muttered.

"Oh no he didn't," Iwatooshi added, his tone slightly antagonizing.

"That was uncalled for," Kogitsune bit out. "We were talking about battle techniques, not my love life."

"You mean the _lack_ of your love life," Mikazuki corrected. "But you're absolutely right. How can you be expected to claim the affections of a lover, when you can't even take out a wounded archer at close range?"

"I don't have eyes in the back of my bloody head!" Kogitsune defended. "How was I supposed to see him behind me?"

"You're a Sword of legend," Mikazuki snickered. "And part fox spirit to boot. What happened to all those acute senses of yours? You couldn't… I don't know, smell him?"

"Smell him?" Kogitsune growled, giving Mikazuki an incredulous look. "I was surrounded by darkness, the only thing I could taste were the clouds of dust swarming around me. Add the smell of fresh blood and rotting flesh burning the inside of my nose, and any sense of smell is gone!"

"Those all sound like excuses to me," Mikazuki sneered.

"Then how about this one?" Kogitsune snapped. "I was busy fighting off an entire bloody army!"

"An entire army?" Mikazuki mocked, rolling his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. You did have help, after all. In terms of troops, you and your men fought no more and no less than rest of us. Tell me Kogitsune, when did a few soldiers suddenly become too much for you to handle?"

"A few? A FEW! We were completely surrounded, Jiji! I was fighting like 8 guys at a time!"

Mikazuki snorted. "Eight? I can take out a dozen men with one hand tied behind my back in half the time as you. And," he added viciously, "I would've killed that archer before he landed one of his arrows in my shoulder."

Kogitsune absently rubbed his shoulder, remembering the pain as the Healer ripped the arrow from the muscle. In truth, he'd seen the archer. The enemy soldier had been so close, Kogitsune could've cleaved the male's head from his shoulders without breaking his rhythm. But something had distracted him. Or rather, someone…

"Low blow," Izuminokami Kanesada murmured, wincing involuntarily.

"I feel so uncomfortable right now," Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mumbled, sinking lower into his seat.

"That was just cruel," Shokudaikiri Mitsutada whispered to Ookurikara.

"Cruel, but partly true," Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki interjected, downing another shot of sake. "I've seen Jiji do some things in battle that'd blow your mind."

"Me too!" Tsurumaru chimed in. "Remember when he launched his sword and impaled that guy like a hundred feet away? Saved Master's life!"

"Oh," Nakigitsune added, "I once saw Jiji unmount an enemy soldier with an arrow he'd pulled from the chest of a fallen soldier. Then he launched himself like 50 feet, mounted the guy's horse and then charged into battle like a blue-eyed demon!"

"Fifty feet?" Kousetsu Samonji remarked absently. "I find that hard to believe. But considering I too have seen Mikazuki-san in battle, I can't say with certainty it's impossible."

"I'm tired," Kogitsune hissed, marching towards the door. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Oh, don't be like that," Yoshiyuki said. "Stay and have another drink."

"Yeah," Tsurumaru pleaded. "Mika-chan was only joking."

Mikazuki laughed. "No I wasn't. If you ask me, Master should pull Kogitsune here off the team. He's a liability, and in the heat of battle, there's no room for mistakes."

"Now you're just being an asshole," Izumino bit out.

Mikazuki shrugged. "You're all thinking it, I just said it."

"Chill, Jiji," Mitsutada chastised. "No one thinks that except you. We all make mistakes, especially when…"

"I didn't make a mistake!" Kogitsune exclaimed. "I was trying to… to…"

"To what?" Mikazuki asked, staring at Kogitsune over the rim of his glass.

Kogitsune bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something he'd regret. "You know what? You're right. I made mistake. A big one."

Kogitsune stormed down the hall. When he made it back to his room he slammed the door and grabbed the bottle of sake he kept hidden under the bed. Popping the top, he put the bottle to his lips and guzzled nearly half the contents.

Why did he insist on doing this to himself? Mikazuki was never going to respect him, and any feelings he had for the elusive male were never going to be returned. He was the worst kind of fool. A lovesick one…

Kogitsune woke up to the most amazing feeling. He moaned softly, the sound deep and guttural. His cock was currently wrapped in the most delicious heat, warm and wet and demanding. His hips lifted off the bed, desperately seeking solace in the depths of this exquisite and seemingly endless cavern.

Suddenly, the covers were thrown back. Confused and still under the haze of sleep and drunkenness, Kogitsune propped himself up on his elbows. Blinking several times, he tried to clear his vision. Before him knelt Mikazuk, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kogitsune didn't know what to think. In fact, he couldn't tell if he was awake or dreaming. "What are you doing here? Were you just… sucking my dick?"

Mikazuki laughed. "Always straight to the point."

"Ok, this is a dream," Kogitsune concluded, dropping back to the mattress. "It's gotta be. This would never happen in real life."

"You're absolutely right," Mikazuki replied, untying his robe and tugging it off. "This is a dream. A very, very good dream," he added, climbing up Kogitsune's body until they were face to face. "Which leaves us with only one thing left to do."

Kogitsune stared up at Mikazuki blearily. "And what's that?"

"Figure out where you're going to cum," he answered with a smile. "In my mouth or in my ass."

Kogitsune laughed, but when Mikazuki slipped his hand between their bodies, taking hold of his cock and stroking it leisurely, all humor went out the window.

"So what's it going to be?" Mikazuki asked, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Kogitsune's mouth. "This is a dream after all. You can make me do whatever you want."

Kogitsune licked his lips, the prospect of his dream Mikazuki doing whatever he wanted making his dick twitch in anticipation. So many possibilities… This would never happen in real life, so why not indulge?

"In your mouth," he answered, running his thumb down Mikazuki's lips. "And then your ass."

Mikazuki smiled wickedly, sliding down the length of Kogitsune's body. "I'll hold you to that."

Kogitsune bit back a curse, his toes curling as his cock slid neatly back into Mikazuki's mouth. Mikazuki wasted no time, taking Kogitsune so deep the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. In a moment boldness, Kogitsune thread his fingers through Mikazuki's hair, pulling his dick out of the male's mouth with a wet pop.

"On your back," Kogitsune ordered. "Prop yourself up on the pillows."

"Why?" Mikazuki asked, doing as he was told despite the question.

"Because I want to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours properly."

Kogitsune straddled Mikazuki's face, using his cock to part the male's lips. Gripping the headboard for leverage, Kogitsune used his other hand to hold Mikazuki's head at the perfect angle. He slid right in, burying his dick to the hilt. He took a moment to savor the feeling just before unleashing the full force of his lust.

It was like Mikazuki had no gag reflex. Most lovers would've have fought back, pushing at Kogitsune's hips as they struggled for air. Not Mikazuki… He took it like a champ, tears streaming from his eyes as he opened his mouth and throat for Kogitsune's passionate assault.

"I'm gonna cum," Kogitsune bit out. "That's what you want, right?"

Mikazuki made a noise that sounded like a yes, making Kogitsune's balls tighten.

"You ready?" Kogitsune moaned, pumping his cock in and out of Mikazuki's mouth. "Here it comes."

Kogitsune shoved his cock deep into Mikazuki's mouth. Cum exploded from his dick, filling every corner of Mikazuki's throat.

"Hah… take it," Kogitsune grunted. "Take my cum…!"

Mikazuki choked and gasped for air, the strangled sounds drawing out Kogitsune's orgasm. Finally, Kogitsune pulled his cock from Mikazuki's driveling mouth, the Sword coughing and sputtering as he fought to catch his breath.

Kogitsune kicked the covers off the bed, in need of more space. He could already feel his cock growing hard again, and he was anxious to bury himself inside Mikazuki's other hole…

"How'd it taste?" Kogitsune asked, wiping the tears from Mikazuki's cheeks.

"Like heaven," Mikazuki whispered in reply, his voice hoarse and thready.

Kogitsune gave a throaty chuckle, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's tender lip. "You're stronger than you look. I've seen you in battle, but even now it's surprising to see how sturdy you are. You're so beautiful and fragile… sometimes it's hard to imagine you're real."

"Is that why you saved me today?" Mikazuki asked. "Because I'm _pretty_ that makes me too weak to protect myself?"

"No," Kogitsune replied, sliding between Mikazuki's legs. "I saved you because I can't imagine a world where you don't exist. I love you," he confessed. "I've tried to say those words to you a hundred different times, but I never have the courage."

"When you wake up, come and find me," Mikazuki said, his expression hopeful and his voice pleading. "Tell me you love me so I can say it back."

Kogitsune laughed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Mikazuki's ear. "Now I know this is a dream."

"You don't think I could love you?" Mikazuki asked, sounding almost hurt.

"I know you can't. I'm nothing compared to you. You are like the sun and I'm… I am the flower begging for your attention. I am one amongst a thousand. What hope could I ever have of you noticing me?"

"I see you," Mikazuki replied, cupping Kogitsune's cheeks and lifting up to kiss him lovingly. "There are days when you're all I see. Come to me when you wake. Confess your love and I swear I will confess it back."

Kogitsune shook his head. "You are too perfect to be real."

"Then taint me," Mikazuki begged. "I don't want to be perfect if it means I can't be with you."

"But you are with me," Kogitsune whispered. "Here, in my dreams."

Mikazuki's expression turned sad, but he smiled in spite of it. "Then hold me," he murmured, pulling Kogitsune into his arms. "Let's savor this dream and hope it never ends."

"A wonderful suggestion," Kogitsune replied seductively, disappearing between Mikazuki's thighs…

It was hands down the most amazing dream Kogitsune ever had in his life. He ravished Mikazuki's body, taking his own pleasure, while drawing out Mikazuki's orgasms one after the other. When Kogitsune woke up, he felt so sated he almost expected to find Mikazuki lying in his arms.

Kogitsune decided to grab breakfast before heading out to do his morning chores. To his surprise, he found Mikazuki standing by the window, sipping a cup of tea as he stared silently out at the garden.

"Morning," Kogitsune said shyly, acutely aware of the dream he'd had last night. He could still picture the lovely male writhing wantonly beneath him. Such an image was hard to forget, especially when it was all so vivid in his mind.

"Good morning," Mikazuki replied, setting his cup down. "Are you still mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"About what I said last night. At dinner, I mean."

"Oh, that," Kogitsune replied, waving his hand dismissively. "I was drunk and my pride was wounded. I'm not worried about it anymore."

"If that's the case, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he replied, grabbing the items he needed to make his breakfast.

"Why did you save me instead of trying to save yourself?"

Kogitsune stiffened, making a conscious effort not to look at Mikazuki. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. If Yoshi-kun hadn't shot that archer, you'd be dead."

"And if I hadn't taken down that soldier, you'd be dead."

"I don't need you to protect me," Mikazuki said, his tone forceful but calm. "I'm perfectly capable of…"

"You didn't see him," Kogitsune countered. "He'd have taken off your head if I hadn't gotten to him first."

"But you saw the archer. I know you did! And still you came to my rescue instead! Why?"

"Because I lo—!" Kogitsune shut his mouth with a soft click. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We're both alive, so drop it. Besides, don't you have something better to do than bother me?"

Mikazuki sighed in muted frustration. "Why won't you say it?"

"Say what?" Kogitsune hissed.

"That you love me."

Kogitsune's gaze snapped to Mikazuki, his jaw dropping in surprise. "How did you…? I mean, wh-what makes you say that?"

"You confessed to me last night," Mikazuki continued. "Or have you forgotten your _dream_ already?"

Kogitsune mouthed several responses but none of them were remotely intelligible.

"What's the matter, Kogitsune? Dick in your mouth?"

"Holy sh—"

"No, it wasn't a dream," Mikazuki said with a smile, tugging down his collar. "These bite marks are _very_ real. Now say it. Confess or you'll never touch me again."

"You tricked me," Kogitsune breathed.

"And you enjoyed every minute of it, so tell me you love me or…"

"I love you," Kogitsune said in a rush. "I've always loved you."

Mikazuki's beautiful face broke into a smile. "Took you long enough."

"Why didn't you tell me last night was real? You should've said something."

"And deprive myself of this moment?" he asked, laughing softly. "The look on your face was utterly priceless."

Kogitsune swallowed nervously, running a hand down his mouth. "Last night, did you… did you mean what you said."

Mikazuki shrugged, feigning indifference. "I said a lot of things last night. Could you be more specific?"

Kogitsune huffed in frustration. "Is this another way for you to embarrass me? You use me for your own pleasure, then when you're done you come back to mock me? You've done some cruel things, Jiji, but this is low even for you. If you're finished, I'd like to eat breakfast in peace."

Kogitsune turned back to the counter, angrily sorting the items. Mikazuki took his tea cup and placed it in the sink, making his way to the door. "Kogitsune," he said, his back to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You'd do the same for me. At least I hope you would," he added with a grumble.

Mikazuki turned his head, but refused to make eye contact. "I love you, Kogitsunemaru. For as long as you've loved me. But the next time you risk your life to save me, I'll kill you myself."

And with that, Mikazuki left the room.

Kogitsune stared at the empty doorway, unable to hide the smile on his face. Mikazuki Munechika loved him. Confessed it with his own mouth! Sure, he'd threatened Kogitsune in the same breath, but when dealing with one of the most powerful swords ever forged, Kogitsune figured that was the best he was going to get.

Kogitsune was debating on whether or not he should make his breakfast or follow Mikazuki back to his room. It was then the beautiful male stepped back into the kitchen.

"Yes," Mikazuki said, giving Kogitsune a pointed look.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, you should follow me."

Kogitsune's ears perked up. "Ok, I'll…!"

"But you should finish breakfast first," Mikazuki added with a wink. "I have a feeling you'll need the energy…"

 **END~**


End file.
